Viva La Vida
by cotedepablo911
Summary: A self-reflect/song fic on Eli David. Even if you don't like Eli, please read it! It's really good!  Song-fic "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay


**A/N: I'm not a big Eli David fan. But I wanted to write a fic because this is one of my favorite songs! Please read it, and please be nice!

* * *

**

I used to rule the world

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

I remember when I had a great life that was well-lived. I had three beautiful children and a wife. Ari, Ziva, and Talia were so obedient; and they would race to see me when I get home.

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own.**

Now I have no wife. Two of my children are dead. One will not speak to me. My dear Ziva has pushed me away.

**I used to roll the dice,**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.**

I had power and control over my family. I would call the shots in my family. And people would listen to me when I spoke.

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

"**Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"**

I would hear my children brag about me. Being on top of the world, I lived like a king years ago.

**One minute I held the king**

**Next, the walls had closed on me.**

I had everything that any man could ever wish for. But it was disappearing very quickly, and I was no longer as great a man.

**And I discovered that my castle stands**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.**

I had weak riches. My wife left me, my children were taken from me, and I was beginning to crumble. The only thing that held me up was my being director of Mossad. I was not as great as I thought.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a 'ringing.**

I knew that I was strong. When Ziva and Talia were little, they said that the bells of Jerusalem rang in my honor on my birthday.

**Roman cavalry choirs are singing.**

Ziva had her world revolving around me. She made up a little rhyme for me.

**Be my mirror, my soul, my shield.**

Ari wanted to be just like me. Soul, body, and mind.

**My missionaries in a foreign field.**

Now my children are grown up, dead, or holding a grudge against me.

**For some reason I can't explain **

I'm not sure how I lost all of that.

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world.**

But there were many things that I lied about to my wife and children. But that was when I had everything I ever wanted.

**It was a wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

I have officers and officers that would go anywhere in the world for me, and kill whoever they need to. They do what I ask without asking why and not doubting my judgment.

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become.**

My wife thought that I had become a monster and a soulless killer. My beautiful home was once robbed in a riot. I could hear the smashing of glass.

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate.**

There are many people that want me dead. But not all of them are former targets.

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh, who would ever want to be king?**

I am just doing my job day in and day out. Nothing makes me happy, nothing makes me said. Maybe my wife and daughter were right, I have no feelings.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing **

**Roman cavalry choirs are singing.**

Everyone else in the world lives a good life. There is celebrating and rejoicing everywhere, but in my life.

**Be my mirror, my soul, my shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field.**

My job is everything to me now. I am just like my officers, and to have one's feelings judge their actions is to make one weak. The only reason that I am still alive is because of my career.

**For some reason I can't explain, **

**I know Saint Peter won't call me name.**

I know that I will not go to heaven. I n my heart and mind, I can feel that. It is not guilt, but it is inevitable.

**Never an honest word, **

**But that was when I ruled the world. (x2)**

I have lied many times in my life. And many of those lies have shaped the way I live.

_I am a ruthless man, a soulless killer, and was a horrible father and husband._


End file.
